cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Unity Covenant
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=112691 |date = August 12, 2012 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = Green }} The New Unity Covenant is a between the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization and the New Pacific Order. It was on August 12, 2012, and is an upgrade from their previous Of Men and Mountains and treaty, The Old Timers Accords. The New Unity Covenant Preamble: The original Unity Covenant was a Mutual Defense Pact signed around March 2, 2006. Throughout that time, the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization and the New Pacific Order have shared an incredible six and a half years of history. The relationship dates back about a month before all this with the signing of The Dove Doctrine, a Non Aggression Pact, on February 2, 2006. Both of these treaties were firsts of their kinds for both GATO and the NPO and perhaps first for the Cyberverse. It is astounding that both alliances exist today in the face of every adversary and challenge which has been brought before us both in these last six and a half years. While lesser organizations have fallen to the test of time, our two communities have proven to be resilient, vibrant, and most importantly forgiving. This amazing past however, holds an even more amazing future. Our relationship is as old as Planet Bob itself, and it contains stories which range from the magnificent to the bizarre. We acknowledge that we are the guardians of the past and forgers of the future. We recognize that both of these alliances share more things in common now than ever before, and both alliances are proud to announce this Mutual Defense, Optional Aggression Pact, "The New Unity Covenant". Article I – We are the Pillars of this World. Both GATO and the NPO recognize each other’s sovereignty and might. We each also recognize that this sovereignty is sacred and place trust in each other to keep it sacred. With this trust come assurances of respect, cooperation, and peace. Article II – We are the Watchers in the Darkness The Pacific Order and the Global Alliance agree to continued efforts towards mutual friendship and their common interests. They agree to share intelligence and support each other economically and communally. Article III – We are Bound by Fate and Fortune Our fates and fortune shall be intertwined during times of war and aggression on the other party. An attack on one party shall be viewed as an attack on the other party, and they must respond accordingly if requested. When third parties are involved, this chaining of treaties becomes encouraged, but does not become mandatory. Article IV – We Forge our Own Paths We know that peace is dependent on the strength and power of each other. Our paths in terms of the exertion of our strength can be as one if the other party so desires. Wars of aggression can be optional for the other party. The other party must be notified prior to the declaration of a war of aggression at least twenty four hours in advance. Article V – Only we can End Ourselves Notice of cancellation of the treaty must be made known to the other party in private seventy two hours prior to the actual cancellation of the treaty. Each party is bound by Article I for ninety six hours after the cancellation of the treaty Signatories Signed for the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Kubla Khan, Assembly Chairman Dre4mwe4ver, Minister of Foreign Affairs Jaquesparblue, Minister of Defense Overlord Wes, Minister of Domestic Affairs Skoriaan, Minister of Finance Signed for the New Pacific Order Brehon, Emperor of the New Pacific Order Sword of the Order bakamitai, Imperial Regent of the New Pacific Order Judicator of the Order Farrin Xies, Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs Purveyor of an FA Direction Category:Active treaties of New Pacific Order‎ Category:Global Alliance and Treaty Organization